Couple VS Couple
by AC Sisters
Summary: After the giant war, everything is peaceful. Even though it's peaceful, Aphrodite doesn't think there's enough love at Camp Half-Blood. So, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Nike come up with an idea. A competition between several partners that have to compete against other partners in the games/challenges. They must complete or win the challenge to not be eliminated. Which couple will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story, I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO- like, any of it. **

_On Olympus:_

Aphrodite watched Camp Half-Blood with interest in her special mirror. She watched the demigods trained, but after a few minutes, she got bored.

"Ugh! There needs to be more love at Camp Half-Blood," she muttered to herself. "I mean, Percabeth is great and all, but that's just one couple. They're like, the only interesting couple, but even after awhile they get boring!" Aphrodite stood up and went to walk around for a little bit. "I need to spice it up!"

"Spice what up?" asked a voice. Aphrodite jumped a little and spun around. She found Apollo laughing.

"Apollo! You scared me! And to answer your question, the love a Camp Half- Blood!"

"I think almost everybody loves everybody else ever since the wars were over." Apollo commented.

"No! Not the "family kind of love", the romantic kind!" Aphrodite sighed.

"Oh, well, you could have a karaoke contest and make everybody sing to their crush or love or whatever." Apollo inquired, wisely.

"Hmm, not bad, but I think there should be more."

"More what?" asked another new voice.

Apollo and Aphrodite both jumped slightly and saw an amused looking Nike. **(A/n: I don't think Nike is featured in a lot of stories even though she is the goddess of victory- I mean victory is important right?)** "I don't mean to sound nosy, but what are the god of music and goddess of love talking about?" Nike asked curiously.

"Oh, Aphrodite's complaining about there not being enough love at CHB." Apollo explained.

"Well there should! Don't you think, Nike?" Aphrodite added.

"Oh, I don't really care about all that love stuff. But if you want to do something with love but have some action in it, you should have games or challenges!" Nike added.

"Games? Like Truth or Dare?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, more like competitive games, like basketball, tennis, or even a card game like KEMPS*." Nike explained.

"Oh! I know! You can have your couples go against another couple in these games and slowly eliminate couples until you have a winner!" Apollo said excitedly.

Aphrodite and Nike stared at him. "What?" Apollo questioned nervously.

"Lord Apollo, you actually said something pretty smart." Nike said slowly.

Artemis happened to walk by at that moment and heard what Nike said. "My brother actually said something intelligent?" Artemis said shocked. "What did he say that was smart?"

Nike (and Aphrodite would sometimes add something) to Artemis what was going on, she shook her head. "Well your idea is quite... interesting, I mean for something that has to do with," Artemis shuddered, "with love. You guys can do whatever, but don't add anyone in these "games" under 14. Oh, and ask any girl at Camp Half-Blood if she is interested in joining my hunt" And after all of that, Artemis marched off. The three god and goddesses in an awkward silence.

"Hey..." Apollo said randomly after a few moments. "I say smart stuff all the time!"

Nike just shook her head thinking Yeah, but it took you like ten minutes to figure out that we even said anything about your smartness.

Aphrodite just let out a small squeal and said, "Okay guys, both of you are going to help me plan these games."

Nike started to agree (because she was kinda getting bored on Olympus) but then came up with a thought. "Wait... what's in it for us?" she said as she gestured to Apollo and herself.

"Yeah, what about us?" Apollo agreed.

"Well, you guys can be part of the games or challenges and you'll get recognition for helping me plan this. And Nike, the smartest couple will or at least should, pray to you for winning this competition. Now, let's get started!"

-

**Chapter One is finally done! This is my first fanfic, but I've been reading (without an account) a lot of stories for like a year now. So I don't really care what you say [but positive is always good :) ] **

Review Maybe?

~Autumn Carmel


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Prologue, Part 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Now here's chapter 2!**

**Oh yeah, and the disclaimer: I -sadly- don't own Percy Jackson . . .**

_During a council meeting in Olympus:_

"Seriously, where are Aphrodite and Apollo?" Zeus said getting impatient.

"Who cares? They don't listen most of the time anyway," Athena replied. "Apollo listens to his iPod and Aphrodite does her makeup."

"Even though they don't listen, we still need them for a proper council meeting." Artemis said.

The Olympians -including Hestia and Hades- started grumbling and complaining about "irresponsible gods who not doing their duty" when there was a loud noise.

"HEY!"

The Olympians turned to see Apollo and Aphrodite running in together along with (to their surprise) Nike, the goddess of victory.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Hera shouted. "By... an hour and... 4 minutes!"

"Sorry Hera, and all the other Olympians," Apollo apologized.

Zeus turned to Nike. "Uh, no offense Nike, but why are you here? This meeting is for the Olym-." He was cut off by Aphrodite.

"Oh, Nike came with us because we were planning for something."

"Oh, you were late to an important Olympian meeting because you were planning..?" Zeus trailed off.

"Was it for a party again? Because that's a stupid reason." Hera snapped.

"What? Parties are AWESOME!" Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus- he _is _the god of parties, after all- cried together.

"Anyways, you were late because you were planning..?" Demeter asked.

"Oh, this was for this amazing idea Apollo came up with." Aphrodite started.

"Apollo came up with an "amazing idea"?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"Oh I know where this is going." Artemis groaned.

"Yeah I know right? Anyways, I thought love at CHB was star-"

"Wait, what's CHB?" Demeter asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Athena said. "Now, can we please get through one sentence of this idea of Apollo's WITHOUT any interruptions?"

"Yeah, seriously guys, like I'm kinda getting annoyed with you people interrupting me. Aphrodite said, "Love at CHB was starting to get boring so Apollo, Nike, and I decided to host these couple games or Challenges."

"Are there any rules?" Hestia asked quietly.

"Of course, Hestia! Anyways, the rules are: 1. No cheating, fighting (unless necessary), killing, etc. 2. All people over 13 at CHB must play. [Artemis silently thanked Aphrodite for that rule because that meant leaving some girls to ask to join the hunt.] 3. Wait, we don't have a rule three... yet" Aphrodite concluded.

"OK, question time!" Apollo said.

Athena raised her hand. "Are the couples already picked?"

Aphrodite giggled. "Yes and No." At the Olympians confused faces she continued, "It's both because to the demigods it's a no. I'm gonna have a hat with whoever is participating names' in it. When the demigods put their hand in it, I'll make sure they get the correct name."

Some gods still looked confused. So Aphrodite continued.

"Like, if Percy puts his hand in the hat; he's going to pick Annabeth's name, and yes they are definitely one of the couples in this game. PERCABETH FOREVER!" Aphrodite squealed the last part.

"No! Why does Kelp Head's stupid son have to be with my smart daughter? And what's Percabeth?" Athena cried out.

"My son is not stupid!" Poseidon said.

"Really, then why did it ta-" Athena started but was cut off by Aphrodite.

"OK, first of all, they're dating! Second of all, it's their couple name!"

"Wow, Athena, even I knew that!" Ares smirked.

"That's because you spend all your time with Aphrodite!" Hephaestus said bitterly.

"Well, it's not my fault she chose me over you!" Ares said as he started to stand up.

"Guys! Hello? Fight over me later. Apollo, Nike and I have to go to CHB right now!" Aphrodite said.

"Now?" Nike asked.

"Yes!" Aphrodite replied, and the three of them poofed out.

There was an awkward silence in the Throne room.

"Hey . . . we didn't even get to discuss about whatever we were here for originally!"

**So that's Ch. 2, hope you enjoyed it! Now REVIEW! :) **

**~Autumn **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Third Person's POV:

The campers were just finishing supper when a cloud of light that strangely smelled like perfume flashed in the dining hall. The campers shaded their eyes from the brightness. When the light was gone, they were surprised to see Aphrodite, Apollo, and they were the most surprised of the appearance of Nike. One of the younger Apollo kids said a "Hey, it's dad!". Chiron trotted up to them and bowed. Lupa, who apparently was visiting, just stayed where she was.

"Lady Aphrodite, Lord Apollo, and of course, Lady Nike. What brings you here?"

Aphrodite gave a small wave then said, "Hello Chiron, always a pleasure to see you and hello to the campers! Apollo, Nike and I came to introduce a game we came up with. The game is called..." She paused dramatically, "COUPLE VS COUPLE!"

There was a creepy silence. Aphrodite coughed hinting something, a reaction. Still a creepy silence for about three hundred campers **(A/N pretend the two camps somehow combined.) **Aphrodite coughed a little louder. Lupa helped by growling. Some of the campers got the hint and started to clap, others started to joined, some hesitating, as they got the hint.

Aphrodite smiled in approval. "Okay, so the rules are 1. No cheating what-so-ever. (There were some groans from the Hermes/ Mercury and the Ares/Mars cabins) 2. And everyone whose the age of 13 through 18 must play! Although, I've made a few exceptions, but I'll tell you if you are one when you pick your partner. Now, for partners, you will be picking a name from this hat, and that will be your partner. I will warn you- your partner is the opposite gender of yourself," (Cue more groans from most cabins.) "Because, 1. It just equals it out, 2. You will be going on some ah, challenges that you would find awkward if you were with the same gender. No switching or ditching your partner." Aphrodite paused. "Anything to add, guys?" She asked Nike and Apollo.

"I don't think so," Nike stated.

"So," Apollo said, "Any questions?"

There was another creepy silence. Apollo was starting to hate the silence- especially if the room consisted of about three hundred campers, a centaur, an asleep Mr. D, a few nymphs and satyrs or fauns- who the satyrs convinced to start working for the camp.

Annabeth Chase stood up, so she could be heard and asked, "Wait, what about the people who already have a boyfriend/girlfriend?" She gestured to Percy, who was staring into space. He looked up when Annabeth coughed and waved. Annabeth sighed and looked back to Aphrodite who was examining her nails. Nike nudged her and Aphrodite looked up and had a confused expression. Nike whispered something in her ear. Aphrodite smiled again and said:

"Oh, don't worry, Hon; it's all taken care of . . . " She drifted off on her statement. Then she continued. "So, the games will start tomorrow and you'll find out your partners tomorrow, so like, sleep lots tonight! *cue thunder* Okay, I think we need to leave now... so... BYE!"

As they started to glow, Nike added: "We'll be back tomorrow!"

Then they were gone.

As soon as they left, chaos broke out in the dinning pavilion. The Aphrodite and Venus girls were excitedly talking about this new challenge their mom came up with. Most of the boys were groaning and complaining about this new challenge.

Chiron shook out of his shock and announced, "Okay, we all heard Lady Aphrodite! We all need some sleep so everyone needs to go to bed a little earlier than usual. The campers started complaining again. Lupa growled in a warning.

"Who wants to see an angry Aphrodite tomorrow morning?"

The complaints suddenly stopped.

Chiron smiled, "That's better, and if anyone is caught outside of their cabin past 10:00, there will be harsher consequences than usual. So, after campfire time, everyone needs to go to bed!" Chiron dismissed them and the campers headed to the amphitheater.

**(A/N: I don't feel like writing this part. You can make it up in your head.)**

After singing "Down by the Bay" for almost the hundredth time, Annabeth really wanted to go to sleep. With working on Olympus, looking up things on her laptop, training or teaching, and now the competition, she definitely needed it. She was slightly worrying about the whole partner thing for the competition. She had a good feeling though, that Percy and her were going to be partners. She found Percy and he led her back to her cabin and gave her a good night kiss in the doorway of the cabin. Her half-siblings groaned but they were smiling as they broke apart.

After Percy left, Annabeth turned to her siblings.

"Okay everyone, we all heard Chiron, so get to bed."

Annabeth got ready for bed and crashed on to it. She fell asleep immediately with a final thought: _tomorrow._

**A/N: This was not my best but that's what I have for now. **

**I will be taking suggestions for couples, games/challenge!**

**Review! **

~Autumn


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Picking Partners-Part 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! And just in time for school to start next week. -_- Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. BTW the Hunters of Artemis aren't going to be there- only because I think it would just add on to more confusion. And I'm sorry if you don't like the partners/ couples. I tried my best to please everyone but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. There I said it. **

Third POV

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast when a light flashed and the god/goddesses appeared.

"Oh, you're still eating breakfast? Wow, you guys are late!" Apollo commented.

"It's only 8 AM." Nike replied. "Most mortals eat around 9 or 10 o'clock."

"Announcement! Last night, after we left, we figured out that if all thirteen though eighteen year olds

participated, there would be like, a hundred couples. Then the games would last for a long time. So, we only need about fifteen couples. So please pick two to four campers from your cabin. Also, Cabins 12-20 does not have to participate. We'll be in the amphitheater." Then she flashed out in a pink light. Apollo and Nike followed in golden and blue lights.

"Okay all girls line up here, and all boys line up there." Apollo instructed. The demigods that were participating did what they were told. "Now, to pick your partner, just push the button on this machine. Then the machine will pick your partner _randomly_." Apollo emphasized."And that will be your partner."

Nike continued, "You and your partner will complete in these games or challenges and if you complete the challenge or not be in last place- you will not be eliminated. If you are- you will disappear where the games are taken place and come back here and simply sit in the special area of the amphitheater where the rest of the campers are watching. Is that clear?"

The campers nodded. "Time to pick partners!"

Aphrodite appeared in a fashionable suit with a sparkly pink clipboard. "I need to write the names down of the partners." (But really it was just to check off the names of the couples she already picked out.)

"So first, we'll just go the order of the cabins."

"Step forward and say your name; we'll just cross off you off if you already have a partner. Oh, and counselor of the cabin, say how many representatives you have."

Apollo cleared his throat. "Cabin One…"

Jason stepped forward. "Jason Grace, the only one."

"Hello Jason! Please push the pretty pink button!" Aphrodite said. Jason pushed the really sparkly pink button and a name came up. Aphrodite read it.

"Piper McLean! Oh you guys are so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. Many of the campers were hoping she wouldn't squeal after every couple was announced. They were going to lose their hearing if that happened.

"Next, Cabin Two! Oh, wait, that's Hera's… never mind!" Apollo said. "So, that means…Cabin Three!"

Percy stepped forward. "Percy Jackson, just me." Aphrodite told him to push the button and a named appeared. "Annabeth Chase. PERCABETH FTW!" Aphrodite squealed…again.

"Percabeth?" Percy said confused.

"You and Annabeth! You are like, one of my favorite couples!" Aphrodite said.

"No worries! I'll make sure the winners win fairly!" Nike added.

"Okay, now it's Cabin Four's turn!"

Katie stepped forward. "Katie Gardiner, two representatives." She pushed the button.

Aphrodite brightened up as read, "Katie dear, your partner is…"

Meanwhile on Olympus, two gods were watching the scene at the moment…

"Oh no, not that stupid kid!" Demeter whined.

"What's wrong with him? He's is perfectly normal." The other god said.

"For your kid, yes! But not for any other demigod!" exclaimed Demeter.

"Whatever you're just jealous of my kid's skill." The other god snorted.

"What skills?" Demeter shot back.

Back at Camp Half-Blood…

**A/N: Oops sorry! I have to go now- I'm at my grandma's typing this. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next week. Thanks for reading! I just love reviews! Well see ya for now!**

**~Autumn **


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Ch. 4- Part 2 **

**A/N: I would like to thank all the reviews for the last chapter. That chapter/preview/part 1 was horrible. I was in big hurry and I actually didn't mean to put a cliffhanger. Surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

Katie stepped forward. "Katie Gardner, two representatives." She pushed the button.

Aphrodite brightened up as read, "Katie dear, your partner is…"

Aphrodite just stood there grinning at the slip mindlessly. Nike couldn't take it anymore.

"Katie, your partner is Will Solace!" Nike cheered.

"Ooh, lucky girl! Your partner is my hot son," Apollo paused. "Oh, um, that sounds extremely gay. OK, forget that last part. But you got to admit he got his looks from me!"

Katie stared blankly at Will as he came over to take her to the seats. No one seemed to noticed the heart-broken look on Travis Stoll's face. Aphrodite seemed to snap out of her daze and practically shrieked.

"Wait! That's not what the paper said!"

Nike looked confused, "Um, actually that's wha-"

Aphrodite had put her manicured hand over her mouth and whispered,

"Shh! I must have accidentally mixed up the names. It should have been Travis Stoll, I mean, did you see that look on his face?"

Nike glanced at Travis, who was currently looking at his shoes.

"Uh, he looks... sad?" Nike hesitated.

"Exactly!" Aphrodite stood up and went back to the campers. "OK, I'm sorry that was a mistake. So, Katie Gardner's real partner is... Travis Stoll!"

Katie looked surprised but then quickly had a look of disgust on her face.

(But Aphrodite knew inside she was relieved and slightly hopeful.)

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SERIOUS!" Katie screeched.

Travis had also recovered and had his classic Hermes smirk on.

"Aw, c'mon Gardner, I know you are secretly honored to be my partner."

Katie glared at him, "Actually, I'm not. In fact, I kind of wished Will would was my partner."

Travis went silent and quickly walked to where the other "couples" were. Katie looked confused then followed him.

After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Nike coughed and whispered to Aphrodite to continue on.

"Well, the other representation for the Demeter cabin is... Oh! Miranda

Gardiner, your partner is... Malcolm!"

A curly blond haired girl with bright green eyes **(That's how I imagined her)** shyly walked to the smart (duh) Athena boy, who politely took her hand and led her to the seating area.

_Well that went a lot smoother than the other Demeter girl's interaction with her partner _Nike thought.

"OK, Cabin 5 is up!" Nike said.

Clarisse reluctantly stood up. "Uh, two I guess. Zhang and me." she grunted.

She then slammed the button.

Apollo, who was listening to his iPod, jumped twenty feet in the air and fell on his butt as he landed. The campers burst out laughing.

"Ow..." was Apollo's only comment.

Aphrodite and Nike rolled their eyes. "Anyways," Aphrodite continued, "Clarisse La Rue, your partner is Chris Rodriguez."

"Knew it." Clarisse muttered as she and Chris simply walked over to the seats. Aphrodite watched for a second then turned to Frank.

"Frank, your partner is... Hazel Levesque."

Frank grinned as Hazel joined him and joined the others.

"Now for Cabin Six!" Apollo said. (He had gotten over his earlier fall.)

Annabeth raised her hand from her the "Already Choose" seating area.

"Um, all of Cabin Six's representatives are already over here." She gestured to Malcolm and herself.

"Oh... well, then Cabin Seven. Hey! That's my cabin!" Apollo cheered.

Will Solace stepped forward. "Uh, two- me and Kayla."

Aphrodite smiled sympathetic at Will due to the earlier incident.

"Will Solace, your partner is... Nyssa!" Aphrodite announced.

Will glanced at the dark haired girl as she scuffled to the area in front of him.

They walked about five meters apart, then awkwardly sat in beside each other.

"Man, I hate it when things are awkward between me and a woman." Apollo said.

"That's nice Apollo, now let's find out who Kayla's partner is." Nike replied.

"Kayla, your partner is...oh! It's my son! Mitchell, dear, you look nice today."

Mitchell raised his eyebrows, "Uh, thanks...mom."

He gestured to Kayla to follow him to the starting-to-get-crowded area.

"Ah, a son of mine and a daughter of yours, Apollo, what an interesting pairing." Aphrodite sighed.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Aph." Apollo said hesitatingly.

"Well, now it's...Cabin Nine, since Cabin Eight is Lady Artemis's." Nike stated.

Leo raised his hand like he was in a school. "Here, it's me... and Nyssa is over there!"

Nike shook her head, "What would Athena do with your grammar?"

Leo looked confused. "What?"

Nike shook her head again. "Never mind, Aphrodite, just push the button."

Leo pushed the button and Aphrodite lit up when she saw the name.

"Leo Valdez, your partner is...Reyna!" She squealed.

Leo looked excited (but when doesn't he?) and Reyna looked... bored.

"Oh, fabulous, I get stuck with the boy that can be on fire." Reyna sighed.

"Oh, whatever Reyna, you know you wanted to be my partner so badly." Leo said cheerfully.

"Valdez...let's just go sit down."

Leo shrugged. "Whatever suits you milady." He bowed and Reyna just simply stomped over to the area of seats. He followed quickly after.

" Anyways, Cabin 10!" Apollo interrupted.

"Yes! I just want to get this done!" Nike shouted.

All of the campers nodded and talked quietly among themselves.

"OK!" Aphrodite screamed. "Drew, your partner is..." She glanced at the paper and to see who was left. Drew did too and gasped.

"OH NO. NO WAY IN HADES AM I GOING TO BE WITH...HIM!" Drew screeched.

Connor Stoll looked confused. "Wait, what's wrong with me?"

Drew threw him a disgusted look. "Everything."

And she stalked off.

"Good bye." Connor muttered.

"OK, now we have...Lacey! Lacey, you look so cute today!" Aphrodite gushed to her daughter.

Lacey said a quiet thanks and blushed.

"Lacey, your partner is... Nico di Angelo!"

Lacey blushed and a half-asleep Nico walked over to where everyone except Drew was.

"Well! We are finally done with picking partners! Now, I think after lunch is when we will start the games." Nike announced.

**AN: I would like to say a few things. Or more like ranting. **

**Sorry for not updating, I'm super busy. I had a little Writer's block with this too. I hope you liked it; some of the characters might have been OOC. Also, I might not be able to get some of the relationships right either. **

**By the way, did you expect the whole Katie/Travis/Will partner switch thing? A lot of people knew it was a Tratie thing- I love Tratie by the way-I decided to change it up a little.**

**Oh! I have a beta reader- thanks to mkc120!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**~Autumn **


End file.
